Eternal Snow
by hallyu1
Summary: Two years after Toya saved her, the effects of his blood are wearing off. Chiyuki's illness is slowly coming back, but Toya isn't ready to deal with the inevitable choice—drink her blood and extend her life for a thousand years, or let her die. With time running out, Toya and Chiyuki must face the uncertain future. Will Chiyuki live to see another year of snow? After ch 14
1. Chapter 1

_**I know, I've been away from Fanfiction for a while...but just haven't had any good ideas. I'm playing around with some ideas for Bisco Hatori's "Millenium Snow." So I hope you enjoy it! I don't have an update schedule set this time, so just keep checking back! Don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 1**

They say people see strange things before they die. Things like seeing God or spirits, or even seeing places and people they've never seen before. Maybe if it hadn't been for her illness, Chiyuki wouldn't have seen it either. That night under the full moon when she saw him leap from the roof, her life changed. Toya, a vampire.

Chiyuki tossed and turned, tangling herself in her blankets. Lately she had been dreaming of him—the black-haired, kindhearted boy she had met almost two years ago.

"Mmmm…" she mumbled.

In her dreams, she was back in the familiar, sterile hospital. She could remember the cold, whitewashed hallways and sickeningly sterile rooms as if it were yesterday. She tried to move, but she was being restrained. Chiyuki glanced around. What was going on? Why was she in the hospital? There were nurses and doctors all around her. They were shouting urgently.

"Her blood pressure is dropping rapidly!" one of the nurses said. "Chiyuki, hang in there!"

_Is this the day Toya…?_

Sharp pains ripped through her chest. Chiyuki could feel each heart palpitation, each strained movement as her heart tried to keep pumping. A heavy sense of loneliness and fear settled over her, making the pain even more suffocating. Her breathing was shallow.

_Please don't take me yet. I haven't the snow yet this year_, she silently prayed. _And what about Toya? I promised myself I wouldn't leave him behind…I can't go yet…._

Then suddenly everything stopped. The nurses stood frozen, as if they had turned to waxen statues. Chiyuki blinked slowly. Through her blurred vision, she could see his dark figure standing in the corner. He wore the same black jacket and jeans she remembered him wearing when they first met. Toya's face was stoic as he stared down at her, hands in his pockets.

_Toya…._

"I stopped time for a while," he finally said. "But don't get the wrong idea. I came because Yamimaru begged me to, in tears. _I_ don't care what happens to you."

_That's a lie._ "Toya," she whispered. "I'm sorry…to die and leave you behind." She took a shaky breath as she continued. The words came out fluidly, the same ones she had said before. "Seeing someone close to you die…must be the hardest thing. But please believe me, I'm sure there's someone out there who needs you." _The way I needed you_, she thought. "Someone who wants to be with you, from the bottom of her heart. No matter what the future holds, you two will get through it together. There must be someone who can say she wants to live with you."

As she spoke, tears welled up in Toya's eyes. The once arrogant, stoic face was contorted with an overwhelming grief. He covered his mouth, hoping to keep himself from crying. But tears still leaked from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

"Chi—"

"I knew…I wouldn't see another snow…." She took a gasping breath. "But I wanted to see it with you…."

"Chiyuki!"

As darkness began to set in around her and her eyes began to close, she glimpsed Toya rush forward. She saw his dark form rip open a gash in his arm with his vampire fangs. Chiyuki felt him lift her limp body up. Something warm and sticky hit her face, some of it dripping into her mouth. Pulling her almost lifeless body up from the gurney, Toya kissed her. She was too far gone to respond, yet she still felt the warm, coppery liquid slide down her throat. Her surroundings faded away into hazy blackness before another scene swam before her eyes.

Again, Toya hovered over her. An old Victorian style ceiling covered them, in a room she only vaguely remembered. Toya's eyes were vacant as he climbed over her, pinning her to the bed. With one arm he lifted her upper body and kissed her roughly. His breathing was heavy as he trailed light kisses down her neck. Chiyuki stiffened as she felt the tip of his fangs against her skin.

_This is…that time in the mountains_, she thought. _When we were lost in the snowstorm._

But instead of pushing him away as she had on that snowy night, she wrapped her arms around him. She sighed contentedly.

"It's okay, Toya. I'm okay…go ahead and drink my blood. I'm ready." She closed her eyes. "I'll stay with you forever."

A sharp pain, as if needles had pierced her skin, jolted her awake. Chiyuki's eyes snapped open. Instead of the Victorian house from her dream, she was back in her bedroom. Sighing, she draped an arm over her eyes.

"Why am I dreaming about all that stuff now?" she muttered.

Glancing at her alarm clock, she gasped. Chiyuki scrambled out of bed.

"Oh no! I'm so late!"

Thankfully she had made their lunch boxes the night before, so she didn't have to worry about making insane amounts of food in the morning. She hurriedly dug her uniform out of her closet.

"Hey! Chiyuki!" Toya's voice drifted in from outside.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

There was a light tapping sound on her window. A little black bat flitted just outside her bedroom. "Miss, are you alright in there?"

"Yamimaru!" she shrieked, embarrassed. "I just overslept! I'm coming now!"

"You better hurry!" Toya hollered. "You've got ten seconds! 10…9…8…!"

Snatching her bag from the chair, Chiyuki quickly checked herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair was didn't look the best, but at least it was brushed. It was better than nothing.

"7…6…5…!"

"I said I'm coming!"

"4…3…2…!

She raced down the stairs and snatched their lunches before stumbling out the door. She doubled over, gasping for breath. Toya stood waiting in front of her house, his uniform looking almost new. Compared to him, Chiyuki was very plain. Toya, on the other hand, was handsome, with beautiful short black hair. But his eyes were often cold and distant. If he hadn't been tricked into attending high school, he wouldn't even bother.

"What took you so long?"

"Miss, you look awfully pale!" Yamimaru, the bat, said worriedly.

"Wait, are you okay?" Toya's cold attitude quickly shifted to concern. "Are you okay? Is it your heart?"

_It's been two years and he's still worried about my heart._ Chiyuki smiled. "I'm fine," she panted. "Just a little out of breath. I overslept this morning."

"Hmph. Well don't overexert yourself."

Chiyuki giggled. Ever since they had met, almost two years ago, Toya acted cold but he was actually incredibly kind. If he hadn't given her some of his blood, she would have died that night. But thanks to him, she was still alive and healthy enough to even attend high school like normal girls.

"Don't overdo it. Because if you relapse and have another heart attack, I won't be able to help you," he said coldly.

"Yes, I know." She smiled cheerfully.

The two of them set off toward the school while Yamimaru returned to Toya's home. They walked together in silence. Toya hated school. He always complained about being stuck together with so many stupid humans, and how boring the classes were, and how suffocating the uniform was. But he still attended almost every day…when it wasn't too troublesome for him. As they neared the front gates, a howl of joy ripped through the chatter of other student.

"Good morning, Chiyuki!" a male voice hollered.

A tall boy with blond hair draped his arm around Chiyuki's shoulder. Satsuki was always so cheerful. Before they had met, he had been a big flirt and playboy. But now, he only had eyes for Chiyuki, yet he was still incredibly popular. What everyone else didn't know was that he was actually a werewolf.

"You look cute today!" Satsuki nuzzled her affectionately.

Toya glared at him. He smacked Satsuki as hard as he could with his school bag. "Hey, mutt! What the heck are you doing?! Shouldn't you be off flirting with other girls?"

"Nonsense! You know I've stopped being a flirt. Since I fell for Chiyuki and all." He grinned.

Chiyuki blushed.

"You stupid dog!" Toya kicked him. "Get lost!"

"Satsuki, are you alright?" Chiyuki asked.

He laughed. "Don't worry, that didn't hurt at all. But it makes me so happy that you're worried about me! That's so cute, Chiyuki."

The bell began to chime. "The warning bell!" Chiyuki raced toward the front doors. "We'll be late!"

Every day was exciting. Chiyuki never took any moment for granted. She enjoyed every minute of it. Being together with her friends, enjoying the monotonous school life. Each moment was precious, especially if she could spend it with Toya. Even though he had saved her life that night two years ago, he still refused to drink her blood. Despite being a vampire, he claimed to hate blood. But it wasn't because of the taste or anything, it was because of what drinking a human's blood would mean.

They say that when a vampire turns eighteen, he is supposed to pick a partner and drink their blood. In so doing he would then prolong the life of his partner to the same extent as his own—anywhere from 800 to 1000 years. And that thought frightened. Being so uncertain of 1000 years into the future, Toya couldn't bring himself to burden someone with the same fate. He was too tenderhearted for that. But Chiyuki knew she could change that perception of his.

Someday she would convince him that 1000 years of life wouldn't be sad bad. He didn't have anything to be scared of.

_If only I could spend 1000 years with you_, she thought as she sat at her desk. Toya sat at his desk beside her. His seat was right next to the window, which he spent countless hours staring blankly out of.

_It'll probably take a while to convince him to drink my blood though. But it's been almost two years and he still hasn't given in._ She sighed. "Maybe I should give up."

"Give up what?" he asked.

She jumped. "Oh, nothing! Ha ha! I was just thinking about this video game I started. It's kind of hard so I think I might just give up."

"Hmph. That all?" He returned his attention to the window.

Chiyuki sighed. _I wonder how long the effects of his blood will last? It's been a long time. I wonder if the effects are supposed to last for years?_"

As the teacher entered the classroom and began lessons, Toya glanced at Chiyuki. She was just as cheerful and energetic as usual. When she had emerged from her house so short of breath that morning, he had really thought her illness had started to come back. The effects of his vampire blood shouldn't have lasted this long. It was only a matter of time before it finally wore off. He only hoped it would come rather than sooner. He didn't want to face the fact that she could die before him. Giving her life for a thousand years…. He didn't think he could bring himself to burden someone with that kind of uncertain fate, but even if for just a little longer…even if it's just for now, he wanted to spend it with her.

_**Chapter 2 Coming soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm gonna try and update every Monday. Still not sure exactly where I'll go with the story yet, but I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review! Every comment helps me improve my writing :)**_

**Chapter 2**

"Chiyuki!" Satsuki bounded toward her. "How I wish we had been in the same class this year."

"Me too! It would have been so nice for all of us to be together for our last year."

"I could endure being in separate classes, but why is Fang Boy still with you?!" he growled, pointing accusingly at Touya. "Stupid vampire!"

"Shut up, dog," Touya grumbled. "No one asked for your idiotic opinion."

"I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf!"

Touya rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like it makes any difference."

"Let's go outside for lunch," Chiyuki said with a smile. "We should take advantage of the nice weather, while it's still cool! Kaede-chan said she'll meet us in our usual spot."

"That's sounds great! You always have the best ideas, Chiyuki." Satsuki grinned.

"Hmph." Touya trudged ahead of them.

Chiyuki smiled. Despite his arrogant, uncooperative attitude, Touya never argued against hanging out with them. It made her happy that Touya took the time to be with her, despite how troublesome he claimed she was. The weather outside was beautiful. The cool, crisp spring air felt good compared to the stuffy atmosphere inside. Kaede, a quiet girl with short dark hair, stood waiting for them in the courtyard behind the school. Chiyuki pulled her uniform sweater closer as she hurried toward her.

"Kaede-chan!"

Kaede smiled when she saw them coming. "Hi, Chiyuki. How are your classes so far?"

"They're all so interesting! I can't wait to experience another year of school life," she said in a lofty voice. "To think that I would be able to enjoy high school as a normal girl for two years in a row!" She sighed contentedly. "It's like a dream."

"The energetic Chiyuki is so cute!" Satsuki cooed.

"Just don't overdo things," Touya said. "You never know when you could get sick again."

"That's why I'm enjoying everything to the fullest! Besides, I feel great!"

"I'm just saying that—"

Chiyuki gently touched his arm. "Saying what?"

Startled by her touch, Touya jumped. Thanks to his inhuman strength, he leaped too high and landed in a tree. Touya glared at her, his face flushed in embarrassment.

"Wow. As expected of his jumping abilities," Chiyuki said.

"Idiot," Satsuki muttered.

"DUMBASS! Seriously! You little…."

"What are you doing? Suddenly jumping high like that," Chiyuki asked.

Grinding his teeth, Touya blushed. "Nothing! Never mind! Stupid idiot!"

"You apologize to Chiyuki right now!" Satsuki shouted.

Kaede laughed. "They're as energetic as ever."

"Touya's been a lot of fun recently." Chiyuki sat down on one of the nearby benches. Kaede sat beside her.

"You brought a lot of food again today," Kaede said as they unwrapped their lunches.

Chiyuki pulled out two large bento boxes and one small one. She laughed. "Well most of it is Touya's. He eats like a horse after all."

"You still make his lunches for him?"

Satsuki sat on the bench beside theirs. "I wish I could eat a handmade lunch by Chiyuki. I would die a happy man!"

"I feel bad for Yamimaru, getting suck doing everything for him. So I volunteered to make lunch."

Touya picked up his first box and leaned against the tree while he ate.

"Touya, why don't you sit down and eat? You'll get indigestion," Chiyuki said.

"I don't want to sit next to the dog. Some of his stupid might rub off."

"Like I'd want to sit next to you either, Fang Boy!" Satsuki growled.

Kaede giggled. "Sometimes you act like a couple, Chiyuki."

Touya spit out his food and coughed, trying not to choke. Chiyuki and Touya blushed.

"Don't say stuff like that, Kaede-chan! You're making me blush! If such a thing happened, I think my heart might burst with happiness!"

"The hell, you crazy woman?!" Touya shouted. "Don't randomly say mushy crap like that!"

"As if I would allow something like that to happen!" Satsuki protested. "In the end, I'll steal her away for myself!"

"Says who, mutt?"

"Says me! Just try and stop me, you stupid selfish nightwalker!"

They glared at each other. Kaede and Chiyuki laughed. As they were laughing, Chiyuki sneezed. Touya stiffened. He looked at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Kaede asked.

Chiyuki sniffled. "Yes, I'm fine. Perhaps I'm just catching a cold, since the seasons are changing and all."

"A lot of people are catching colds," Kaede said. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will! Hey, Kaede-chan, what are your plans this weekend?"

She shrugged. "Not much. I suppose I was going to read."

"Let's have a sleepover! It's been a long time since I've ever done something like that." Chiyuki's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"That sounds like fun."

"Perhaps I should join you, Chiyuki-chan!" Satsuki grinned mischievously.

Touya threw his empty bento box at him full force. "Don't even think about it, you lecherous mutt. You're like a dog in heat."

"Ow! That hurt, damn it!"

"I'm so excited!" Chiyuki squealed. "We can walk home from school together and stay up all night!"

"Don't get so excited. It's just a sleepover," Touya said indifferently.

"I know, but I just can't wait! I'm really looking forward to it."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Touya walked Chiyuki home after school. She seemed just as cheerful and energetic as ever. Possibly even more so with Kaede sleeping over at her house. But something nagged at the back of his mind. He was worried about Chiyuki. Her illness could come back at any time and he wasn't ready to face that reality. Touya dropped his bag on the floor by the front door. The old mansion felt empty and desolate. After all, it was just Touya and Yamimaru living there alone.

"Master, welcome back!" Yamimaru, in his bat form, flew toward him. "How was your day at school?"

"Annoying," he muttered. Touya trudged past him. "What's for dinner?"

"Are you alright? You seem distracted."

He flopped down on the couch and folded his arms in a huff. "And since when has that been any of your concern?"

"It's not. It's just you look…troubled."

Touya remained silent a long while. Meanwhile, Yamimaru transformed into his ten-year-old boy form. With short black hair and a cute green elementary school uniform, he looked absolutely adorable. He set a large plate of curry down on the coffee table in front of his master.

"Yami."

"Yes, master?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Chiyuki for a while. Something's been bothering me."

"But what will you do without me?" Yamimaru pressed. "What if you collapse from hunger and I'm not there to save you?"

"You think I'm that weak, idiot?! I can take care of myself for a little while!"

"If you say so," Yami said hesitantly.

"You doubt your master?"

Yamimaru shook his head. "No. Of course not," he said sarcastically.

Touya stood quickly and snatched Yamimaru by the collar of his shirt. He dragged him to the door and forcefully kicked him out. "Get going, moron!"

"Yes, master."

Yamimaru transformed into a bat and took off into the night. Touya sighed. He hoped his suspicions were ungrounded. Though he had a sinking feeling that everything wouldn't remain peaceful for much longer.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Chiyuki and Kaede sat on cushions on the bedroom floor. They had been talking for hours about future plans, exams, and even boys. As they talked, Yamimaru flitted about just beyond the window, quietly keeping watch. Chiyuki laughed.

"No! I could never do something like that!" She blushed.

"So tell me," Kaede said excitedly. "Did Touya-kun ever respond to your feelings? I mean, you confessed to him a few months ago, right?"

Chiyuki hugged a pillow to her chest and smiled. "No. He hasn't said anything. He's been acting pretty normal actually." She giggled. "And that's okay. I didn't really expect him to respond to my feelings or anything."

"But you said you wanted to be his life-long partner, right?"

"Well I'm not quite there yet. I'd like to stay with him forever, but if he decides not to pick me as his partner…I just hope he won't forget me."

"You have such an innocent and pure love, Chiyuki."

She blushed a deeper shade of red. "Stop, Kaede-chan! You're making me blush!" she squealed. "What about you? Is there someone you like?"

"I can't really say there's anyone I particularly like right now…but I hope I can have a love like yours someday. I think that would be really nice."

"I'm sure it'll happen." Chiyuki coughed. She covered her mouth as she coughed, waiting until it subsided.

"Chiyuki, are you okay?"

She nodded. "I-I'm fine. Probably just catching a cold is all."

"Are you sure? You look awfully pale."

"Yes. I'm fine."

Yamimaru, still watching from just beyond the glass, wasn't convinced. Chiyuki's cough, her pale complexion, it was all too familiar. He had seen those symptoms when they first met her in the hospital two years ago, and again in the haunted house in the snowstorm. Touya was right. The effects of his blood were wearing off and Chiyuki's illness was slowly returning. The only question was…how much time was left?

**_Chapter 3 should be up on Monday!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Really really sorry it's late! Things are a bit hectic 'cause it's exam week and I was busy with a paper. So I'm sorry! D: But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't know how long this fanfic will be because I don't have a lot of ideas, but I hope you'll enjoy it all the same! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!_**

**Chapter 3**

"Well?" Touya asked.

"You're right," Yamimaru said. "The Little Miss's illness is indeed coming back."

"Shit." Lacing his fingers together, Touya leaned forward in his chair. "I don't know how much time she's got left. It could come back very slowly or all at once."

"What should we do?"

"It'd be best if we keep an eye on her. In case she relapses."

There was a knock on the door. Touya and Yamimaru glanced at each other.

"Who the heck could that be?" Touya grumbled.

Transforming into his ten-year-old form, Yamimaru raced into the main hall of the mansion. He answered the door. As Touya waited in the spacious living room, he listened. Yamimaru was speaking quickly to whoever had come to the door.

"I didn't expect him to be so young," a silky, female voice came from behind him.

Touya leaped from his seat. He glared at the woman who stood behind him. She was tall and lithe with silky blonde hair and red lips—red like fresh blood. The woman wore a fitted red camisole and a black leather jacket. She sauntered toward him.

"Young. Handsome." She smiled, gently tilting his chin up to get a better look at his features. "Just my type."

Touya smacked her hand away. "Who the hell are you?"

"Master!"

He spun around quickly. A tall man wearing a dark trench coat and sunglasses entered the living room. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and his chin was thick with whiskers. He approached slowly. Yamimaru glanced from the stranger to Touya worriedly.

"Master, I'm sorry but they—"

"So you are Touya Kanou, huh?" the man said, his voice deep.

"And who the hell are you?" He glanced at the woman that stood beside him. "Not just anyone can sneak up on me like that."

"You could say we're relatives," the man said with a shrug. "Well—long lost relatives anyway."

Touya glared at him.

The man smirked. "That's a nice look you got there, kid. I like them eyes." He removed his sunglasses, revealing red eyes—crimson like little pools of blood. "My name's Akito Shuzen. It's nice to finally meet you, Touya-kun."

"Is that name supposed to impress me?"

"No. Not really." Akito strode toward him. "I wouldn't expect a half-breed to know much about me. You've lived such a sheltered life after all."

"Oh, go easy on the poor boy," the woman cooed, draping her arms around Touya's shoulders.

Touya shoved her away. "Don't touch me!"

Akito grabbed him roughly by the chin, glaring at him with his glowing red eyes.

"Master!" Yamimaru cried.

"Don't treat my woman so roughly, brat!" he snarled.

"I'm alright, my dear," the woman said softly. "Don't be so hard on him. He's new to all this."

Akito released him roughly. "Allow me to better introduce myself. I am Akito Shuzen, and this is my partner, Jasmine Smith. We're what you would call aristocrats, of sorts."

Touya rubbed his sore jaw. "What do you mean? Just what the hell are you? You're definitely not human."

"Couldn't you tell? We're vampires, of course!" Jasmine giggled.

"Well, almost like you," Akito scoffed. "Unlike you, I'm a purebred. You're just a lowly half-breed."

Touya gritted his teeth in frustration as he glared at the man. "I've never heard of any other vampires."

"We are fairly solitary creatures, you see," Akito said nonchalantly. "We keep to ourselves and we don't typically mingle with lower forms. Such as yourself. But since you are a member of our clan, regrettably, I have come in to check on you."

"What for?"

"It has come to our attention that you have reached the age at which you must pick a partner."

"Yeah," Touya grumbled. "So?"

"We can't have you running around doing whatever you please. It's important you adhere to our laws."

Jasmine approached him slowly. She ran her slender finger beneath his chin, tilting his head up so Touya was staring directly at her. "Surely you've picked out a woman you want. Or…a man." She looked him up and down. "If that's the way you swing." She winked.

Touya shuddered. "I'm _not_ gay!"

"That's good!" She smiled. "A handsome young boy like you surely has thousands of girls flocking around him. So you must have picked, right?"

Averting his gaze, Touya grumbled to himself. "I'm not gonna force someone to be my partner for a thousand years."

It suddenly felt as if a darkness settled over the room. A heavy sense of foreboding mingled with a murderous aura filled the room. Startled, Touya looked up at the vampire that stood before him.

"I don't think you understand the situation you're in, brat," Akito growled. "You don't have a choice in the matter. As a vampire, you must adhere to our laws or suffer the consequences."

"And what are the consequences?"

Yamimaru frantically waved his hands, a look of terror on his face. He silently tried to warn his master to avoid the question, but it was too late. Jasmine slowly drew her index finger along her slender throat, her plump red lips turned up in a sinister grin.

"Death." Akito kept his cold gaze locked on Touya. "For you and those associated with you. We can't have our existence exposed, you see. So those close to you—who know your identity—cannot be spared, should you refuse to comply."

Touya's eyes widened in horror. It felt as if his heart stopped completely. If he didn't comply, not only would he be killed, but Chiyuki, Kaede, and the dumb mutt would as well. He had involved them—more than he wanted. And now Chiyuki was in danger, all because of him.

"Now that I've made myself clear." Akito stood up straighter. "I expect you to form a contract with your partner by the end of the school term. That's the longest I'll allow this petty indecisiveness to continue. But we'll be watching you." He slid the sunglasses onto his nose. Even though his red eyes were concealed behind the dark shades, Touya could still feel their piercing gaze. "See ya later, kid."

Jasmine winked and waved at him as she trotted after Akito. The front door closed with a heavy bang. Touya sank down onto the couch. Silence lingered in the house like a heavy fog. Yamimaru approached him hesitantly.

"Master?"

Burying his face in his hands, Touya refused to move.

"It's all my fault…" he muttered.

"Master, are you alright?"

"It's all my fault. Stupid. Stupid! STUPID!" He slammed his fist on the coffee table, rattling the dishes. "If only I had left her the day I met her at that damned hospital! She wouldn't be in danger like this! Damn it, it's all my fault! Now that she's involved, Chiyuki is…."

"But Master, if you hadn't the little Miss would already be—"

"I know." He sighed. "God…what am I gonna do?"

Chiyuki was in danger and it was all his fault. He had until the end of the term to chose his partner and turn her immortal. He wanted more than anything to be with Chiyuki forever, but the thought of drinking her blood and giving her life for a thousand years…he didn't think he could bring himself to do it. And with the effects of his blood wearing off, Chiyuki's illness was coming back. And he didn't know how long she had before the illness overtook her. He only hoped the relapse was slow…enough to give him time to think.

**_Chapter 4 coming soon!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, so the schedule I originally planned to follow hasn't been working out too well, but I'm going to try and upload at least once a week. Sorry for the schedule fail (what with exams and term papers and all...) but I hope you enjoy Chapter 4! Remember to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 4**

As Touya trudged to school, he couldn't help but think about what Akito and Jasmine had told him. He had lain awake all night, thinking about it and ended up not sleeping at all. They had given him a time limit. The end of the school term. He had until school ended. That gave him a little under a year to pick his partner for eternity. He groaned, burying his face in his hand. He felt light headed and a little nauseous. He had wanted to stay home but Yamimaru's annoying insistence prompted him to get dressed and go to school. But before he left, Touya had ordered Yamimaru to keep an eye on Chiyuki, in case her condition worsened.

The annoying brightness, the cheerful chatter—it all gave him a headache. He didn't acknowledge any of his classmates as he dragged his feet toward the classroom. As he entered the room, he ran into Satsuki.

"Watch where you're going," Satsuki growled.

Touya shouldered past him, not even bothering to acknowledge him. He slid into his chair in the back of the room, next to the window. Setting his bag on the desk, he leaned back and gazed out at the clear sky. Satsuki stalked toward him.

"What's the matter with you, fang boy?" he asked. "You usually throw insults back at me. It's not like you."

"Hmm."

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Well I don't recall talking to you."

"What the hell?!" Satsuki snatched him by Touya's necktie. "What the hell did I do to you?!"

"Get your hands off me." Touya stared at him vacantly. "I don't have the energy to deal with you right now."

Satsuki slowly let go of him. He scowled down at the vampire in front of him. "Whatever."

He stalked toward the door as the warning bell rang. Touya glanced at the empty seat beside him. Chiyuki still hadn't arrived yet. Was she sick? Was she okay? Maybe something had happened to her. Just thinking about all the things that could have happened sent cold chills through him. She could have collapsed or had a heart attack or worse. Suddenly the door opened and Chiyuki came stumbling into the room. Her face was flushed and she was panting. It felt as if his stomach dropped.

"Sorry, I'm late," she panted. "I overslept and ran the whole way," she said, hurrying to her seat.

Touya heaved a sigh of relief. Chiyuki slid into her chair and pulled out her books. She glanced over at Touya.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No," he snapped. "I'm fine."

As the bell chimed, the door opened and a tall woman with blonde hair and red lips entered the classroom. She wore a short black skirt and a low cut blouse, exposing the top swells of her voluptuous breasts.

"Settle down kids. Class is about to start," she said in her silky voice.

Touya stood up quickly, eyes wide with shock. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he shouted.

Everyone turned to look at him, muttering to each other in surprise. Jasmine merely stared back at him, unfazed, a smirk on her lips. "I'm here to teach you of course. Your teacher took a leave of absence and I will be teaching you in his place. I hope that isn't a problem." She picked up the roster and glanced over the names. "Touya Kano-kun, was it? Would you be a dear and sit down so we can start class?"

The students around him snickered. Touya sat down grudgingly.

"Now as Kano-kun has so kindly pointed out, your teacher will be out for the remainder of the term for personal reasons. My name is Jasmine Shuzen. I will be teaching you all starting today, so I hope we all can get along. Now then, let's start with the roll."

As she called out the names one by one, Touya returned his attention to the window. Class went by just as dully as every other school day. He kept one eye on Jasmine throughout the day. But shortly after lunch he heard coughing beside him. Glancing over it Chiyuki, he saw her doubled over her desk, hand covering her mouth as she coughed. Her face was flushed.

"Chiyuki, are you okay?!" Touya asked worriedly.

She looked up at him, her eyes watering. "I'll be okay…" she managed between coughs. "I think I…caught a…cold."

Jasmine walked toward them. "Matsuoka-san, is everything alright?"

Touya felt her forehead. "You're burning up!"

"Oh my. Have you gotten sick?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll take her to the nurse," Touya said, standing up quickly.

"Alright, Kano-kun. Please escort Matsuoka-san to the nurse's office."

Touya helped Chiyuki up. She seemed a little unsteady as he escorted her out of the classroom and down the hall. Her breathing was a little heavy, even though the coughing had subsided. Touya's heart pounded madly. How far had the illness gotten? How much time did he have? It was possible Chiyuki wouldn't even last until the end of the term. He might be forced to decide before the deadline even came. He opened the door to the nurse's office.

A woman with cold eyes and black hair pulled back into a bun looked up at them. "Kano-kun, Matsuok-san. What's the matter?"

"Chiyuki is sick," Touya said urgently.

"Have a seat." The nurse gestured to an empty chair beside her desk.

Touya helped Chiyuki sit down. Pulling out a tongue depressor and small flashlight, she asked Chiyuki to open her mouth. The nurse checked her throat, eyes, and ears before pulling out her stethoscope. Placing the cold metal disc against Chiyuki's chest, she listened.

"Hmm," she said. "That's strange."

"What is it?" Touya asked quickly. "Is she okay?"

"Matsuoka-san, have you been feeling strange recently?" she asked, ignoring Touya's questions. "Has anything changed in your health recently?"

"Well, I was sneezing over the weekend, so I think I caught a cold." Chiyuki started coughing again. "It's not a big deal, right?"

"I'm not sure it's a cold," the nurse said. "Your heartbeat is irregular. And given your medical history, I think you had better keep a close eye on your health."

Chiyuki fell silent. Her complexion slightly drained of color. "My heart?"

The nurse nodded. "Lie down on the bed for a while. You should take it easy."

Those words were like a dagger to his heart. It was exactly what Touya feared was happening. Chiyuki's heart was getting worse now that the effects of his blood were wearing off. Chiyuki obediently crawled into the small bed. The nurse glanced up at Touya.

"Thank you for bringing her here. You can go back to class now."

"Yeah," he said absently. "Yeah, sure."

He walked to the door, closing it behind him. As he started down the hall, Satsuki came running toward him.

"Is Chiyuki alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't go in."

"What? Why? Is she okay?!"

"Just…don't. She's not feeling well."

Satsuki pouted. "Is my little Chiyuki sick? I'll just go in and make her feel all better!" He bounded toward the door, but Touya grabbed him by the arm.

"I said, don't."

"The heck is wrong with you today?!" Satsuki jerked his arm out of his grasp. "I can do whatever I want!"

"Just listen to me!" Touya shouted. "Chiyuki's illness is coming back. She can't handle a lot of excitement right now, her heart can't take it."

"Her illness…?" Satsuki's eyes widened in realization. "You mean she's—"

"Her health is deteriorating! What else do I need to tell you before you get it?! Just go easy on things okay? I don't want her to relapse."

Satsuki fell quiet.

"I can't help her this time…I can't extend her life more than I already have."

He trudged back toward the classroom. But now that things had taken a turn for the worse, he didn't feel much like sitting through the monotonous school day. It would be better if he just left. Yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew that if he left, it would hurt Chiyuki even more. And that was the last thing he wanted. What he really wanted was for her to smile until the very end.

_**Chapter 5 coming soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry my chapters are so short, guys :/ Anyway, I hope you like it, and Merry Christmas! Don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 5**

Jasmine was waiting for him when he finally returned to the classroom for his bag. Classes had ended long ago, and everyone had already left the room. But Jasmine sat on one of the desks, staring out the window. When Touya slid the door open, she looked up at him. She smiled, her red lipstick standing out more than he remembered.

"How is the little miss?" she asked. "Matsuoka-san."

"That's none of your business," he muttered as he stormed past her. He snatched his bag from his desk. Jasmine was behind him in an instant. She wrapped one of her slender arms around him ad stroked his chin seductively.

"She's sick isn't she? A bad heart, hm?" she whispered in his ear.

Touya didn't move. He clenched his teeth, trying not to let her words get to him.

"Is she your partner?" Jasmine asked. "The one you want to spend an eternity with. She seems like a nice girl."

"Leave me alone." He shoved her aside. Touya glared at her as he stormed toward the door. "I can't turn her. It would be a fate crueler than death."

"I wonder if she thinks the same way. If you don't do it, she'll die, you know."

He hesitated.

"It seems to me that girl would do anything for you to choose her. You know as well as I, Kano-kun, she doesn't have much time. I can hear it. She won't last until the end of the term." He could hear her smiling as she spoke. "You can change all that. She can become just like me."

"All the more reason for me not to."

He slammed the door behind him. Hands in his pockets, he trudged toward the nurse's office. The least he could do was make sure Chiyuki made it home safely. Yamimaru would keep an eye on her after that. The halls were mostly empty. Many of the students had already gone home or had gone to their club activities. As he neared the nurse's office, he spotted Satsuki waiting outside. His own bag slung over his shoulder, the stupid wolf held another bag. Satsuki glanced up as Touya approached but quickly turned away in a huff. Chiyuki emerged from the nurse's office.

"You don't have to carry my bag," she said to Satsuki.

"But I _want_ to! Let me do something for you, my cute little Chiyuki!"

Touya glared at him. Chiyuki looked up. Her face brightened when she spotted.

"Touya!"

Satsuki glowered at him.

"How are you feeling?" Touya asked, ignoring Satsuki's scowl.

"I'm alright." She started off down the hall. "I thought I was just catching a cold but I guess I was wrong."

"You need to be more careful," Touya said. "I told you the effects of my blood wouldn't last forever."

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to enjoy every day I had! You can't blame me, can you?"

"That's right!" Satsuki chimed in. "What's wrong with enjoying every day? I wouldn't want it any other way, because your normal cheerful self is the part I love best!"

Chiyuki laughed. Touya was silent as they walked.

"So Touya," Chiyuki finally said.

He stiffened.

"Since you know more about it than me, do you know how much longer the effects will last?"

He looked away. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell her. She had less than a year left.

"Hey, mutt. Don't you have work to do with your granny today?"

"Yeah, but what about Chiyuki?"

"I'll walk her home.

"But—"

"Hey, stupid wolf, you'll be late."

Satsuki growled in frustration, but finally he relented. He shoved Chiyuki's bag at Touya. He took it from the werewolf.

"You better not do anything to her while I'm gone, fang boy." He glared at Touya.

"Yeah yeah. Get going, mutt." Touya waved him away. He waited until Satsuki was out of earshot before he answered her question. "The blood I gave is almost gone, so your illness is going to come back pretty quickly."

Sadness and a glint a fear flashed across her eyes. "How long do I have?"

He looked away.

"Touya, please tell me," she urged. "I can handle it. I've been living with it for years, I think I can handle a terminal diagnosis."

"You won't last past the end of the term," he muttered.

Chiyuki fell silent. "That's sooner than I was expecting.

"Chiyuki, I'm sorry but my blood can't…."

"I know," she said with a smile. "You can't do anything to change it. You told me that when you first extended my life."

"I'm sorry…."

"It's not your fault. But hey! I'd like to enjoy my time left, so don't look so sad, okay?" She didn't even ask him to make her his partner. She already knew his answer. He could hear it in her voice—it wasn't a time for jokes. But still she remained cheerful. "Will you do some things with me? There are some things I never got to do that I'd like to do before I die."

"Yeah," he said slowly. "Whatever you want."

She smiled. Chiyuki hesitantly reached out and slipped her hand in his. Touya jumped. His face flushed a deep shade of red as he looked down at her. She was blushing as she smiled up at him.

"I said it before but…Touya, I love you. Will you, um," she blushed a deeper shade of red and glanced away in embarrassment, "will you go out with me?"

His heart pounded against his chest. It felt overwhelming to hear her say it again. And what was worse, he loved her back. But he didn't know how to put it into words. And he didn't have the courage to drink her blood.

"Chiyuki, I—I mean, I can't just…you know I…."

She smiled sadly. "I'm not asking you to change me into a vampire. I just want to be with you. Please?"

The heat in his face felt unbearable. He couldn't look at her straight. It made him embarrassed. "Yeah," he finally mumbled. "Yeah, okay."

She hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. "I'm so happy!"

Finally he pulled her away, clearing his throat. "We need to get you home so you can rest. Don't want you relapsing to quickly and all."

She laughed. "Okay, okay, Mr. Worry Wart."

"Hmph!"

They held hands as he escorted her home. When they finally reached her house, she leaned up on her toes and left a quick kiss on his cheek. His face turned completely red. Before he could react, she snatched her bag from his arms and raced inside. Yamimaru was waiting for them. When Chiyuki disappeared into her house, he flitted up to Touya.

"It seems like something happened today, didn't it, Master?"

"Sh-shut up!" he snapped.

"Something good, judging by the looks on Master and Young Miss' faces," he teased.

"Shut up, Yamimaru! How dare you talk to your master like that!" he shouted. Touya took a deep breath. "Just keep an eye on Chiyuki, will ya? I want to know if anything in condition changes. Got it?"

Yamimaru nodded. "You can count on me, Master!"

"Good." He turned to leave, but hesitated. He looked up at Chiyuki's bedroom window. The light was on, which meant she was safely inside. Probably doing homework or something. "Yamimaru."

"Yes, Master?"

"Don't let those bastards get anywhere near her. I don't trust them."

"Yes, Master."

_**Chapter 6 coming soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was preoccupied with another project. Sadly my uploads might be irregular because I'm in a bit of writer's block. But it looks like there won't be too many chapters and uploading will be irregular. I'm sorry... :(**_

_**Anyway, don't forget to review!**_

**Chapter 6**

It had only been a month since her symptoms started, and her illness was progressing fast. Chiyuki was absent from school more often than not. Her cough had slowly gotten worse and soon she began to have heavy pains in her chest. Chiyuki had been making frequent visits to the hospital. And true to Touya's fears, she was relapsing…and fast. Yamimaru had hardly left Chiyuki's side, as Touya had ordered. But he couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Touya stood in front of Chiyuki's home, staring up at her bedroom window. He still wore his school uniform. Chiyuki had missed school again today. Ever since she had started missing, Satsuki had been incredibly depressed. Taking a deep breath, Touya rang the doorbell. After a moment, the front door opened. A woman with short blonde hair opened the door. Chiyuki and her mother looked alike. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hello, Kano-kun," Chiyuki's mother said. "Did you come to visit Chiyuki?"

"Yeah."

"Come in, come in." She held the door open for him.

"Thanks."

As he stepped inside, he recoiled slightly. The inside of the house smelled sterile, like a hospital. Chiyki's mother closed the door behind him.

"She's upstairs in her room."

Touya nodded. As her mother headed back into the kitchen, Touya trudged toward the stairs. He climbed upstairs and knocked on Chiyuki's door.

"Come in."

He opened the door slowly. Chiyuki's face brightened when she saw him. She was in bed, a book on open on her lap. Yamimaru sat perched on the edge of her bed in bat form. A weird looking machine stood beside her bed, wires connecting to her chest beneath her shirt. Touya closed the door behind him.

"Master!" Yami said. "Glad you could make it."

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

Chiyuki closed her book. "I'm alright. Kaede-chan came by earlier. She told me everyone's enjoying Jasmine-sensei's lectures."

Touya bristled at the mention of Jasmine's name. "Yeah…everyone likes her."

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You don't seem to like her."

"It's…complicated."

"How? Is there something wrong with her?"

Touya remained silent. He debated on telling her, but what good would that do? Chiyuki gently rested her hand on top of his. He jumped, his face flushing at her touch.

"You can tell me."

He glanced at Yamimaru. The bat merely shrugged his shoulders. Touya sighed. "She's…she's a vampire."

Chiyuki's eyes widened. "Really?!"

He nodded. "Well, she's the partner of a vampire. So she was changed who knows how long ago."

"I didn't know there were other vampires in Japan!"

"Neither did I."

"Well, that's great, isn't it? There are other vampires like you!"

Touya frowned. "Yeah…great."

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing. None of your business."

She pouted. "You don't trust me!" She buried her face in her hands and started to cry, playfully. "Even now that we're dating, you don't trust me!"

"No! Wait!" he said, flustered. "I'm sorry, it's not like that. I mean…." He sighed. "It's hard to explain."

She looked up, a broad smile on her face. "You really _do_ care!"

Yamimaru laughed. "Your jokes never get old, Miss."

Touya grumbled angrily to himself. As she laughed, Chiyuki hesitated. She winced, grasping the cloth over her chest. Touya sat up straighter.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?!"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I just had a sharp pain in my chest. I'll be fine." She smiled.

"Don't push yourself," he said.

"Don't worry," she said with a smile. "I'm not that weak." She gently squeezed his hand. "Thank you for coming to see me. It makes me feel better whenever you're around."

He looked away, embarrassed. "Whatever."

"Actually, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"There's something I've always wanted to do. You know…before I die."

He remained silent.

"In the next few months, they're going to have a festival at the temple. And since I've always been really sick, I never got to go to one. Could we, maybe…go together?"

His heart ached. Hearing her talk about her death hurt. He didn't want to think about the fact that she was slowly dying. And he had the power to stop it, but he didn't know if he could bring himself to do it. But deep down, he wanted to be with her forever. If only they had more time. Slowly he nodded. If there was something he could do to see her smile, he was determined to do it.

"Yeah," he finally said. "Yeah. Let's go together."

Her face brightened. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Thank you! I'm so excited!" She smiled. "I can't wait. It's going to be so much fun!"

Touya wasn't really listening. She had said the festival was still a few months away. But would she even last that long? He didn't want to think about it, but there was a chance she wouldn't even make it to see that festival. Only time would tell.

**_Chapter 7 coming soon!_**


End file.
